Taliesin Jaffe
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | parents = Nina Axelrod (mother) | years_active = 1983–1989 (live-action) 2000–present (voice acting) | occupation = Actor, director, scriptwriter, writer, voice actor | employer = Funimation New Generation Pictures | other_names = Talis Axelrod, T. Axelrod, Taliesin Axelrod, | URL = http://www.taliesinjaffe.com/ }} Taliesin Axelrod Jaffe ( ; born January 19, 1977) is an American voice actor, ADR director, scriptwriter and former child actor. He starred in anime roles, such as R.O.D the TV and Hellsing, and co-directed Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad with Christopher Bevins. Geek and Sundry|date=2016-03-02|work=Geek and Sundry|access-date=2017-07-08|language=en}} He, Amanda Winn-Lee and Jaxon Lee recorded commentary tracks for the English DVD release of two Neon Genesis Evangelion classic films. Jaffe has also written many articles and spoken as guest lecturer at universities and libraries. He came out as bisexual in 2017. Filmography Anime *''3x3 Eyes'' – Fei-Oh *''Aquarion Evol'' – Kagura *''Beck'' – Keith, Steve *''Black Butler: Book of Murder'' – Arthur *''Black Cat'' – Preta Ghoul *''Burn-Up Excess'' – Tabuchi *''DearS'' – Takeya Ikuhara *''Di Gi Charat'' – Takeshi *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' – Sushi Chef *''Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess'' – Dyst *''Garo: The Animation'' - Michael *''Garo: Crimson Moon'' - Ashiya Douman *''Garo: Vanishing Line'' - Sword *''Girls Bravo'' – Hanasho *''Gun Sword'' – Bucci *''Hellsing Ultimate'' – Wild Geese (Ep. 3) *''Hetalia: The World Twinkle'' - United Kingdom/England *''I's'' – Jun Koshinae *''I My Me! Strawberry Eggs'' – Mori Koji *''Ikki Tousen'' – Kannei Kouha, Shizen Ousou *''Kamichu!'' – Kenkichi Hitotsubashi, Akikan Korogashi *''Kurokami'' – Yakumo (Ep. 13) *''Melody of Oblivion'' – Nick, Young Tsunagi, Wakkadan *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' – Aaron Terzieff (Ep. 2) *''Monster'' – Adolf Junkers *''NieA_7'' – Wakaba the Cat *''One Piece'' – Basil Hawkins *''Paranoia Agent'' – Shinsuke Hatomura *''R.O.D the TV'' – Ryuji Kitayama *''Rumic Theater'' – Takanezawa *''Space Dandy'' – Prosecutor (Ep. 25) *''Speed Grapher'' – Joe *''Texhnolyze'' – Inui *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' – Shougo Asagi Live-action *''2010'' – Christopher Floyd *''Amazing Stories'' – Mark, Scott *''Critical Role'' – Cast member – Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III (campaign 1), Mollymauk Tealeaf (campaign 2) , Caduceus Clay (campaign 2) *''Explorers'' – Ludwig Müller *''The Facts of Life'' – Danny Slater, episode "Next Door", Original air date Jan 4, 1984 *''Hail to the Chief'' – Willy Mansfield *''Mr. Mom'' – Kenny Butler *''She's the Sheriff'' – Kenny Granger *''St. Elsewhere'' – Jimmy Hassett Video games *''Fallout 4'' – Male Robot Voice (Automatron DLC) *''Final Fantasy IV'' – Edge (uncredited) *''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' – Thancred *''Fire Emblem Heroes'' – Bruno, Cain, Navarre (credited as T. Axelrod) *''Grand Theft Auto V'' – The Local Population *''Hearthstone'' - Highlord Darion Mograine *''Infinite Undiscovery'' – Eugene (uncredited) *''Injustice 2'' – The Flash *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' – The Flash, Security Guard *''Persona 5'' - Additional Voices *''Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire'' - Eothas, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III *''Soulcalibur VI'' - Azwel *''Street Fighter IV'' and related updates – Blanka, Adon *''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' - Blanka *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' – Blanka *''Suikoden IV'' – Nalkul (uncredited) *''Suikoden V'' – Zweig (uncredited) *''Tales of Berseria'' – Eizen *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' – Rufus, Gyne (uncredited) *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' – Admiral Ripsnarl *''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' – Highlord Darion Mograine, Devourer of Souls *''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' – Additional Voices *''World of Warcraft: Legion'' - Highlord Darion Mograine *''Zero Escape: The Nonary Games'' - Snake Staff credits Voice director Anime *''Amazing Nurse Nanako'' *''Beck'' *''Hellsing'' and Hellsing Ultimate *''Nazca'' *''NieA_7'' *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' *''R.O.D the TV'' *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings'' *''Skip Beat!'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Spirit of Wonder'' Video games *''Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed'' *''Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes'' *''Street Fighter IV'' and related updates *''Street Fighter V'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Script writer *''3x3 Eyes'' *''Amazing Nurse Nanako'' *''Ergo Proxy'' *''Haibane Renmei'' *''Hellsing'' *''Hell Girl'' *''Monster'' *''Nazca'' *''NieA_7'' *''Read or Die'' *''R.O.D. the TV'' *''Romeo × Juliet'' *''Spirit of Wonder'' *''Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko'' References External links * * Foster, Brian W. (September 19, 2018). "Between the Sheets: Taliesin Jaffe". Critcal Role, YouTube. *Taliesin Jaffe at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * * * Category:1977 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television writers Category:Bisexual male actors Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male television writers Category:Voice directors